Revivre pour toi
by Elkei Snape
Summary: Harry malheureux, Draco est à son écoute. Pour l'instant c'est un OS. Peut-être que cela évoluera en fiction.


Salut à tous !

Comme pour vous faire patientez au sujet de mon autre fanfiction «Parce que ça en vaut la peine», je poste cet OS écrit entre deux examens.

Je remercie ma bêta Claire Rogue pour avoir corrigé mes quelques erreurs et pour avoir trouvé un titre à cet OS.

* * *

Il ne méritait pas cet amour. Il ne méritait pas ces regards, ces sourires, ces sentiments. Toutes ces choses, il ne les méritait pas, mais il les avait tout de même, malgré sa persévérance à les faire disparaître de ses nuits, de sa vie. Il n'arrêtait jamais, il le supportait toujours, lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il avait, l'aidait dans toutes les épreuves. Mais Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Draco aurait pu faire une brillante carrière en tant que Médicomage, comme il le voulait avant la fin de la guerre. Mais non, il avait décidé de s'occuper d'Harry, qui lui était plongé dans une certaine dépression, conséquence de la guerre. Il pensait qu'il responsable de toutes les morts, toutes ces victimes innocentes qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, à essayer de l'aider. Oui, il avait vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Il l'aidait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, venant même à abandonner ses futurs projets d'études, de Médicomagie, pour se concentrer sur Harry. Il essayait de tout faire pour qu'Harry s'en sorte.

Ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble lorsque Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait une gigantesque erreur en devenant Mangemort. Il avait, quelques jours à peine après être entré au service de Face-De-Serpent, contacté l'Ordre pour devenir espion, comme Severus. Lui et Snape avaient alors aidé la lumière à leurs risques et périls, puis, lors des réunions de l'Ordre, Draco s'était mis à courtiser Harry. Harry ne s'en était même pas d'abord aperçu, mais ses amis oui. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs mis au courant et Harry, en retour, avait commencé à faire attention au petit manège de Draco. Leur jeu était devenu de plus en plus sérieux et, lorsque, à la fin de l'une des réunions, Draco avait réussi à coincer Harry dans le corridor vide et l'avait embrassé. À son plus grand étonnement, le joli brun avait répondu ardemment à son baiser et s'en était suivi une nuit de pure extase.

Depuis ce jour, Draco était aux petits soins avec Harry, surtout depuis la fin de la Guerre. Oh oui, il leur arrivait souvent de se lancer des piques comme autrefois, mais de sérieuses disputes n'avaient encore jamais eu lieu. Oui Harry avait souvent voulu rompre avec son petit-ami, ne croyant pas qu'il était assez bien pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Il avait même essayé de couper les ponts avec Ron et Hermione, se sentant encore coupable de la mort de Ginny et n'osant plus se montrer aux Weasley qui pourtant ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Harry était plutôt instable depuis sa victoire, il ressentait à présent les répercussions que la Guerre avait eues sur lui., on enfance écourtée à cause de sa famille moldue, son entrée dans le monde sorcier plutôt brusque où, dès sa première année il avait dû faire face à Voldemort jusqu'au jour de sa défaite finale. Harry se sentait responsable. Responsable de toutes les morts survenues, de toutes les conséquences que la Guerre avait entraînées dans le monde, autant moldu que sorcier. Tout avait été chamboulé dans leur vie, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Tant de victimes, tant de blessés, de morts, de familles en deuil, d'enfants devenus orphelins, tant de bouleversements en si peu de temps.

Tout le monde avait essayé de l'aider, tout le monde voulait l'aider. Tout le monde voulait qu'il retrouve le sourire qu'il avait avant la Guerre. Tous ses proches et amis voulaient que le Harry d'avant revienne. Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Il continuait de refuser toutes les invitations qu'il recevait, il ne voulait voir personne. Seul Draco avait pu l'approcher sans se faire violemment éjecter par un sort informulé. Seul Draco avait pu continuer de l'aider, d'aider Harry à retrouver le sourire. Et seul Draco n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de voir un jour Harry s'en sortir.

Harry était assis, seul, dans la chambre. Il s'était mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour voir la neige tomber et se perdre dans ses pensées plutôt sombres. Il n'était que vaguement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, ses yeux fixés sur la neige d'un blanc immaculé. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Draco restait auprès de lui, comme cela. Utilisant sa vaste fortune pour subvenir à leur besoin, préférant ne pas travailler pour toujours être avec Harry, ou au moins, être dans leur appartement. Il s'assurait qu'Harry mange assez, qu'il dorme, qu'il se douche et gardait l'appartement propre. Il s'assurait de son bien-être.

« Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Draco arriver.

« Dray. Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je vais survivre, n'est-ce pas ce que je fais de mieux ? dit-il avec ironie.

- Harry… Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ? Tu sais que si tu veux parler, je vais t'écouter. Je suis là pour toi.

- Je sais, Dray, je sais. Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu es encore là. Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? Je suis un poids pour toi, je le sais. Je t'empêche de faire tes études de Médicomagie, je t'empêche de vivre ta vie. Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux. Tu pourrais trouver un bel homme avec qui tu serais heureux, qui te rendrait heureux, qui ne serait pas là toute la journée à revivre un moment du passé. Tu gâches ta vie avec moi, Draco. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Que suis-je pour toi ? Pourquoi restes-tu là à me maintenir en vie ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non, mon cœur est à toi, et pas à un autre homme. Tu es ma moitié et ça me fait mal de te voir comme cela, te voir aller mal. J'aimerais tant avoir le pouvoir de te rendre ta joie et ta bonne humeur, de te rendre le sourire, de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, d'être bon pour toi.

- Dray… Tu m'aimes déjà trop. Je ne mérite même pas ton amour. Ne le comprends-tu pas ? J'ai tué, Draco, et d'une manière horrible. Comment peux-tu aimer un meurtrier? Un homme qui a tué de sang froid et qui a causé la mort de centaine de milliers de personnes? Comment peux-tu aimer un homme qui ne vit plus? Un homme qui est brisé. Un homme qui n'est plus. Draco… je me sens si sale. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il a été difficile de le tuer. Surtout comme ça.

- Raconte-moi, Harry. Tu n'as pas à gérer tout cela seul. Je suis là, je te l'ai déjà dit. Permets-moi de t'aider. Je sais que tu peux revivre Harry. Je le sais. Tu es fort. Et, de plus, toutes les victimes étaient là pour t'aider. Elles voulaient le faire. Elles étaient volontaires. Tu n'aurais pas pu les forcer car elles étaient là de leur propre chef, elles voulaient être là. Elles voulaient t'appuyer, Harry, elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Ginny aussi, était consciente de ses actes lorsqu'elle a décidé de désobéir à sa mère et de venir nous aider. Personne n'était là contre sa volonté, personne. Tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne, Harry. Ceux qui sont morts, sont morts en héros, de vrais héros que personne n'oubliera. Ils resteront à jamais gravés dans nos cœurs et mémoires.

- Si je te raconte, Draco, tu me rejetteras. N'empêche que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Déjà que je ne mérite pas ton amour.

- Ne dis pas cela, Harry, ne dis plus jamais cela. »

Harry eut un petit rire amer. Il savait que son histoire ne plairait certainement pas à Draco. Il savait que ce dernier allait le rejeter, qu'il le quitterait et referait sa vie. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon. Harry n'aurait plus qu'à quitter ce monde, ni vu, ni connu. Personne ne serait là pour constater son décès, et il ne ferait de peine à personne.

« Très bien, Draco.

» Il faisait sombre. Nous étions dans une ruelle de Pré-au-lard, une ruelle sombre. Une odeur de souffre persistait dans l'air et me pourrissait l'odorat. C'était vraiment horrible, Dray. Puis il est arrivé. Dans sa robe noire, il avait incrusté de nombreux sorts de protections qui appartenaient évidemment à la magie noire. Si je n'avais pas eu tous ces cours intensifs avec Severus, je serais mort en ce moment. Il était majestueux avec sa cape de velours noir. Il semblait puissant et invincible.

» Puis vint le moment où il me salua, tenant impérativement à suivre les formalités des duels conventionnels. Il voulait faire ça honorablement. Il voulait me tuer dignement, être fier d'avoir accompli la tâche de vaincre Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-De-Trop-Nombreuses-Fois.

» Et le duel commença. Au début, j'étais un peu plus habile que lui, l'entraînement intensif de Snape et des autres avait aidé, surtout pour les sorts de magie noire. Il m'en a tant lancé Draco, tant lancé… Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Je me focalisais sur Voldemort, sur la manière de le tuer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire Draco, je n'avais aucun moyen. Il était plus doué, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne savais pas comment le tuer… si seulement j'avais trouvé une meilleure manière… Une façon moins sale, moins horriblement humaine.

» Il m'avait l'air si humain, Dray, si humain à ce moment précis. Je n'étais plus entièrement là, après avoir reçu tant de sorts et après avoir dépensé autant d'énergie. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne voulais que la fin indubitable de ce combat qui ne finissait pas, qui n'en finissait plus. J'en avais tellement marre de tout cela, j'étais fatigué, si fatigué.

» C'est alors que l'épée de Gryffondor s'est matérialisée dans mes mains. L'épée s'était trouvé un maître et j'étais celui-ci. Elle s'était liée à moi pour ressentir mes émotions et mes besoins lorsque j'étais en situation d'urgence. Je n'avais pas compris de phénomène avant, mais après quelques lectures, j'ai découvert que l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait désigner quelqu'un comme étant son maître et se lier à ce dernier. Et l'épée m'avait choisi, lorsque j'en ai besoin, elle vient à moi.

» L'épée m'est donc apparue au moment où ma lucidité était au plus faible. Lorsqu'elle est venue à moi, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : tuer Voldemort. Il le fallait et je l'ai tué de la pire des manières. »

_**FLASHBACK.**_

___Voldemort écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor apparaître dans les mains du jeune survivant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Comment ce jeune impertinent avait réussi à faire cela ? D'ailleurs, à quoi cela lui servirait-____il ? Ce n'était qu'une épée, une arme moldue avec un soupçon de magie, mais ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il la craigne._

___C'était principalement là son erreur première. Il aurait dû craindre l'épée car elle était plus magique qu'il ne le pensait. Elle s'était liée à ce jeune homme qu'elle trouvait aussi courageux que Godric._

___Puis Voldemort se figea de stupeur le temps de trois secondes. Trois secondes de trop. Trois secondes qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre. Trois secondes qui lui furent fatales. Durant ces trois petites secondes, Harry eut le temps de brandir son épée et de l'enfoncée dans le cœur bien présent de Voldemort. Voldemort lui parut bien plus qu'humain lorsque son sang gicla. Voldemort rendit l'âme de la pire des manière, selon lui., de façon purement et simplement moldue._

___Cependant, Harry était tellement déchaîné qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Il y avait du sang partout, partout. Beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. Et ce n'était pas le sien. Ce jour-là, Harry avait donné la mort pour la première fois, et ce, volontairement. Puis il s'acharna sur ce corps meurtri et brisé, il le transperça, littéralement. Il ne parvenait plus à arrêter la rage qui l'habitait. Puis tout s'arrêta. L'épée disparut et Harry retrouva ses esprits, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de tuer un homme. Un homme méchant, certes, mais un homme tout de même. Un être humain. Un être comme lui._

___Il avait tellement de sang sur lui qu'on aurait dit qu'il y en avait plus sur lui qu'en dedans de lui. Il était revenu dans le champ de bataille, ensanglanté. Tous les combats cessèrent dès que tout le monde le vit. Ils comprirent alors que c'était fini, que la lumière avait gagné. Mais personne ne sut jamais comment le Survivant avait réussi à remporter la victoire. Personne._

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Voilà. Il avait tout dit, il lui avait enfin dit ce qui le rongeait, ce qui lui faisait faire les pires cauchemars. Il se revoyait tuer Voldemort, il se voyait devenir aussi démoniaque que lui, aussi mauvais que lui. Il se voyait faire du mal à Draco, aux gens qui l'aimaient encore malgré tout. Puis il se voyait tuer, tuer des innocents.

« Voilà. Tu sais tout. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Draco. N'aie pas honte d'éprouver du dégoût envers moi, je comprendrai », dit Harry en tournant le dos au blond.

Alors que Harry se dirigeait lentement vers la porte de l'appartement pour donner le temps nécessaire à Draco pour faire ses bagages et partir, il entendit son nom être murmuré. Murmuré si bas qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, mais il se retourna quand même, juste pour être sûr.

« Harry…

- Draco... ? demanda Harry avec une voix tremblotante.

- Harry. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu sais déjà que j'éprouve de forts sentiments envers toi même si cela peut paraître absurde. Et tu es passé à travers tant d'épreuves... Seul de surcroît... Promets-moi que si ça ne va pas, tu me le diras Harry, promets-le moi... Je veux être là lorsque tu vas mal, je veux pouvoir t'aider, Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, Draco, je n'aime pas étaler ma vie, même devant mes plus proches amis, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter non plus, Dray, tu as ta vie à vivre. Tu pourrais même être plus heureux ailleurs qu'ici avec un homme brisé.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je tiens à toi.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant que cela à moi, alors ? Que suis-je pour toi ? Une loque. Voilà ce que je suis. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon, je ne suis rien de toute façon. Je n'ai envie de rien, je ne sers à rien, je ne fais qu'être un poids pour toi. Un boulet que tu dois te traîner à longueur de journée. Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ? Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux dans les bras d'un autre...

- Je t'aime, Harry. TU es le meilleur homme qui soit. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aurais pas enduré tout ce temps. Je ne serais pas resté à tes côtés lorsque tu étais au plus bas. Je ne serais pas resté là et je n'aurais pas abandonné mes ambitions pour toi », répliqua Draco.

Dire cela à Harry lui avait coûté beaucoup. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Oui, Harry le savait, mais jamais le jeune homme blond ne lui avait dit ces mots concrètement. Bien que cet aveu lui fît chaud au coeur, Harry pensait qu'il serait mieux pour le blond de se trouver un autre homme, un homme qui n'était pas en mille miettes.

« Dray... tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, tu es riche, beau gosse et dragueur dans l'âme. Trouve-toi quelqu'un de mieux, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Et moi je te veux, toi, Harry. Ne viens-tu pas de te rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire ? Je t'aime, Harry ! Je t'aime. Et je veux rester avec toi, tu es la seule personne qui puisse faire mon bonheur. »

Harry soupira face à la déclaration de Draco. Oui, il aimait le blond de tout son coeur, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie avec lui.

« Tu as l'air si sûr, Draco. J'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi et avoir confiance en moi. Comment peux-tu être si sûr de tout ça? Comment peux-tu savoir dès maintenant que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre d'ici quelques années? Je n'ai pas envie de te retenir. Je n'en ai plus la force, Draco.

- Harry. Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter, donc enregistre bien ces mots : je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Ne te souviens-tu pas à l'école? Je n'arrêtais pas de te créer des ennuis et de t'emmerder. Je te suivais, je te surveillais. Eh bien, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que mes motifs n'étaient pas les bons. Oui je voulais t'attirer des ennuis, mais je voulais aussi te voir, voir que tu me regardais encore, que j'étais là, même si c'était de la haine que je voyais dans tes yeux. Cela fait plusieurs années que tu m'attires, Harry Potter, même si je ne le comprenais pas avant. Même nos magies se complètent. Tu es ma moitié, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Harry eu un léger sourire face au discours de Draco. Il savait que le blond ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et c'était une des seules personnes qui ne lui avait jamais menti. Harry se dit que, peut-être, pourrait-il espérer remonter la pente. Pour lui. Pour Draco. Il pourrait essayer de s'en sortir et de revenir parmi les vivants.

* * *

Review? :D

Peut-être qu'une suite suivra. Ne sait-on jamais ? :p


End file.
